


Under the Trees of Eldamar

by she_who_recs



Series: Order of the Silm [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Order of the Stick, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM, B2MEM 2019, Crossover, Digital Art, Fluff, Gen, OOTS-style art, Stick Figure Art, cross-cultural clothing choices, father-son bonding, i never want to draw another tree again, inkscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_who_recs/pseuds/she_who_recs
Summary: "But Finrod walks with Finarfin his father beneath the trees in Eldamar."





	Under the Trees of Eldamar

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, all the people who told me that my attempted atmospheric horror picture was "cute"? This is actually _intended_ as tooth-rotting fluff. Just in case you were wondering.

[ ](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipM9AixnFHFWHEamToscnSQLcUBLjNtlNyJaWghV8uvL9bg-3Fx_Ps8-gYK7KDTMDg?key=UE1OSkN0bWt1SzlUSTdqTm5DRUw2b0p4QklpZjl3&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
